


Kings need Sleep too

by SpaceCanadian



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Napping, Short One Shot, based loosely on the fact that the mario games are meant to be theater, bowser is a good dad, bowser is a good person and you can fight me on that, bowser loves his son, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCanadian/pseuds/SpaceCanadian
Summary: Bowser falls asleep.





	Kings need Sleep too

Bowser hadn't taken naps before. Not with a kingdom to run. There were always financial plans to approve and delegates from other kingdoms to meet. He was king, after all, he couldn't let his people down by ignoring his duties.

But now he was more than a king, he was a father. And this was completely new and tiring to him. He'd been raised to go to meetings and talk to people, he'd known what to do if there was a drought before he was even out of diapers. But nobody had taught him how to raise a child.

So when said child was crying and wouldn't stop unless he was being held by him? Well, Bowser obliged. And if that child fell asleep in his arms only to wake up when removed? What could Bowser do but lay down with his infant son on his chest and let him sleep?

The kingdom could wait a few hours for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is loosely based off of the fact that the games are meant to be theater. I envision that Mario, Peach, and Bowser are all pretty good friends and once every year or so they set up a game for both the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms to play where they help/hinder Mario as he tries to 'save' Peach. It ends up being really popular with kids and it involves a lot of overacting on everyone's part.  
> Another headcanon of mine is that Bowser really wanted to be a father and found a surrogate mother who had Bowser Jr. and that's why he raised him on his own.
> 
> Sorry this is pretty short, I wrote it at like 1 am because I couldn't get it out of my head.


End file.
